


Death (Reprise)

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks back on the night that changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> For my DrabbleFest. Sequel to Death.

_**Drabble: Death (Reprise)**_  
Title: Death (Reprise)   
Fandom: DCU  
Characters: Jim Gordon, Batman, Gargoyles  
Rating: G  
Summary: Jim thinks back on the night that changed everything.  
Note: For my DrabbleFest. Sequel to Death.

  
Death (Reprise)  
The nights of Gotham are no longer safe for anyone anymore. When the Bat ruled with an iron fist, there was a reassurance that there was a way out of the violence and death, a ray of light in the form of a masked man in a bat suit.

  
Gordon shuddered at the memory of Batman’s still body, spirited away by his partner. His death sent tremors throughout Gotham, and the moment he died, everything felt ice cold.

  
But the criminals wreaked havoc in Gotham, stealing and murdering, and taking their spots back in the underworld hierarchy that Batman cleansed. The nights were full of violence, and almost no one went outside anymore.

  
And then, one night, everything changed. If Gordon hadn’t seen it for himself, he wouldn’t have believed it, but the gargoyles of Gotham came alive. The Gotham PD were fighting against Black Mask and Penguin that night, and losing badly. But then a shriek pierced the night sky, and many, many eyes glowed from the tops of buildings, and in the shadows of pillars and steeples.

  
Suddenly, stone gargoyles swooped down from their perches, roaring in fury as they descended upon Penguin and Black Mask’s thugs. They were quickly captured by the Gargoyles, and trussed up and delivered to the police. One of the Gargoyles was slightly more human in shape and spoke to Gordon,

  
“From now on, we will be the defenders of Gotham in the Dark Knight’s place. Because of his deeds and the light he brought to this city, we will never forget him, and his family. Robin has already recieved our aid, and We give Nightwing our blessings. We will continue speaking with you, Gordon, and if you have need of us, just say ‘Batman’. We will hear.”  

  
“Wait!" he implored, “Why have you woken up now? What will happen to the city?" The gargoyle looked at him stoically,

  
“With the Batman’s death, Gotham’s hope disappeared, and she raged against the loss of her Prince-Knight. She brought us to life to fight the darkness in her city, and that is exactly what we plan to do." The gargoyle whose name, he learned later, was Asphyd, was the spokesman for all of the gargoyles. It continued to meet with the city officials, but always wanted to talk to Gordon for some reason, and personally protected his family.

  
Gotham was safe again, safer than it has ever been, all due to the death of a good man. A man who should never have died. 

  



End file.
